The Lone Wolf
by flora swan
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi when she was four years old, she grown up with them and she phases into a wolf. One day she escapes and heads back to her home and to her big brother. She gets imprinted on by one of the pack, will she accept the imprint
1. Prologue

Bella was four years old and her brother Sam who was eight years old who was running after her on the beach while their mum and dad were sitting down on the sand "don't go to far" Alison shouted to her kids in a worried voice as she saw them playing with each other

Joshua looked at his wife and turned her head towards him with a smile on his face "don't worry" he said in a calm voice as he sniffed the air "there is no vampire in the area" he informed his imprint "plus Sam won't let anything to Bella" he said as he looked in their direction to see that Sam was tickling his little sister and she was trying to get away from him

Bella was struggling to get away from him "Sammy, let go" she squeak out with a giggle as she pushed him away from her and started running again

Sam gets back up and chased after her again only to stop as he saw his little sister talking to two people who looked about fourteen years old and had red eyes "MUMMY" he shouted out as he saw the blonde girl pick her up and ran off with her with the other one following behind them

Allison and Joshua ran over to see their son looking at the woods with tears rolling down his cheeks

Joshua picked up his son and smoothed him till he stopped crying

She looked around for Bella but to see she was nowhere in sight then faces her son "Sam, where is your sister?" She asked in a worried voice as she stood beside them and takes he from her husband "where's Bella?" She said in a panick vocie

"A boy and girl have taken her" he cried out as he pointed in the direction where they ran off with her "they had red eyes" he said in his mum shoulder

Allison let out a gasp that a vampire has her daughter

He looked at his wife "take Sam home, I'll alert the pack" he whispers in her ear so Sam doesn't hear him

She watched him ran into the woods with a sad look on her face then started walking towards her house with a sobbing Sam "don't worry Sam! Your dad will bring Isabella back" she said to her son trying to calm him down

A howl went off followed by more howls

"Promise" he whispered as he looks at his mum

"I promise" she said in a worried voice as she reached her house and walked into the living room and turned on the TV, she put on cartoons on for him then she sat down on the sofa with Sam on her lap "let's wait for them and watch Tom and Jerry" she told him

They watched Tom and Jerry together

Allison looks down when she heard snoring to see Sam was fast asleep so she lays him down on the sofa then started walking to the kitchen to cook dinner

The door knocked

She walks over and opens the door to see the whole pack standing there with sad looks on their faces then she realised that her imprinter wasn't with them "where's Joshua?" She asked them in a worried and confuse voice

Billy takes a step towards her "I'm so sorry Allison" he cried out with tears rolling down his cheeks "he found the vampires and started fighting them by himself so we run to help him but we're got there too late" he told her in a sad voice

"My daughter" she questioned in a worried voice

"They taken her" he replied to her

She leaves the door open as she walks into the living room and lays down next to her son and cried herself to sleep


	2. Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in the library reading love bites at Volterra castle while Felix was standing outside the door "Felix" she called out to the vampire, yes she know about vampires because she was kidnapped and now lived with the Volturi

He walks into the room "yes, Bella" he said in a deep voice with a smirk on his face as he walked over and stood beside her

She takes a step backwards "I'm hungry" she said with a growl as she looks at her hands to see them shaking a little bit "will Aro let me out to eat" she asked him in a polite voice but didn't wait for an answer as she walked past him and out of the library with Felix following her

Soon they reached a double door what happens to be the throne room where the three kings were

She didn't bother knowing and just burst in the throne room to see Aro, Marcus, Cauis sitting on their thrones talking to a bronze haired male vampire but stopped as they saw Bella standing at the door "what do you're want, Bella?" Aro asked in annoyed voice as he speed towards her

Bella looked at the vampire who looked at her with a confuse look on his face "so you made up your mind" he asked as he turned back to the three kings

Felix guides Bella to a corner

Aro looks at that vampire "I'm afraid your particular gift are too valuable to destroy but if you're unhappy with your lot, join us. We would delighted to utilise your skills, won't you consider staying with us?" Aro asked to the vampire

Bella saw him give Aro a sad look "you know what will happen anyway" he told them in sad voice

Bella started shaking really badly

Marcus ignored her and looked at him "not without a course" he stated in a bored and angry voice

The strange vampire turned around to leave but stopped when he looked at Bella "why don't you come with me" he asked her in a calm voice

Felix and Demetri who now joined them ran over and stood in front of Bella protectively and growling at him so she placed her hand on their shoulders "it's okay" she said to them as she pushed them away from her "I will come and talk to you" she said then walked out of the throne room

He stopped walking when they were far away from the rest of the vampires "why do you're stay here and not go back to your brother?" He asked her in a confuse voice as he faced her

She turned her back on him "because the Volturi raised me as apart of their family" she said in a sad voice thinking about her parents and brother Sam "but I can't just leave" she stated as she looked at him

He read her mind and grabbed her hand

She flinched from the smell and burst into a red wolf

Bella went to lung out the vampire but she stopped when someone jumped in front of her "NOOO" she shouted as tears were rolling down her cheeks "please don't kill him" she begged the wolf then turned towards Edward "Edward, I'm not dead" she said as she hugged him

Edward pulled away and looked at the wolf but to see it was gone

Bella ran out of Volterra and into the woods so she kept running while following her instinct soon she spotted a welcome to La Push sign and she started thinking how happy she was here and how her brother always protected her before she knew it, she turned back into her human form so she started walking again and found a beach then she saw five women talking to each other but stopped when they saw her

One of them walked forward "hey, are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice as she saw her scared about something

Bella was exhausted and fell on the sand unconscious

Leah picks her up and started walking towards her alpha house then when they were there and she lays her down on the sofa "she smells of a vampire" she stated as she looks down at the girl

Emily placed a tea towel on her forehead then looks at the other girls "who is this girl?" What could have happened to her?" She questioned them as she looks back at the girl "Leah, why don't you go and get the pack" Emily suggested to the she wolf then she stood up "let's go into the kitchen, girls" she said to Kim, Racheal and Claire with a smile on her face

They walked out of the room

Bella opened her eyes to see she was in an unfamiliar room so she sits up and gets off the sofa then walked to the door only to stopped when she heard laughing in the other room so she sneaks out of the house. She walked down the steps only to bump into a hard chest "I'm sorry" she whispered as she walked past him but her path was blocked so she looks up to see one of the girls from earlier "let me pass" she growled out as she started shaking a little bit suddenly other guys surrounded her so she looked around to escape only to stop when she made eye contact with one of them and her whole world shifted nothing else matters only him then she saw him distracted so she ran past him and into the woods

She looked back to see them chasing after her but she didn't stop running "leave me alone" she shouted to them soon she spotted a boarder and went past the boarder then looked back to see them standing on the other side of the boarder

Suddenly her phone beeped so she gets it out of her pocket to see Demetri texted her

'Bella

Where are you? I will come and collect you

Demetri'

She quickly replied as she walked away from them

'Demetri

I'm sorry, Demi but I'm need time away from the Volturi at the moment so tell Aro if he needs me just give me a call and I will miss you

Love Bella'

She puts her phone away and started thinking angry thoughts soon she phased into her wolf form and fell asleep


End file.
